


Haddock Diaries

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Nerd Jack, PNAU, Punk Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, PunkNerd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED]</p><p>Hiccup's therapist has him write a journal about his life.</p><p>This was originally requested as a one-shot by faisyah865, but I found it too large of a subject to be a one-shot, so I decided to make it into a full-fledged fanfic! Chapters may be short at first, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Hey, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, but Hiccup is just fine. I'm in grade 11, and I'm 16. My therapist said that this is a good method to cope with my life, but I think it's just stupid. What's the use of writing down your feelings if you're just going to look at them and cringe later on? Here's a hint; there isn’t.

 

Give me a moment to look at this list of things I'm supposed to write about… Ok, let's see.

 

-Who I am

-Why I am writing this

-What I look like

-What I feel

-My family

-About my life

 

I've already written about who I am… And I pretty much told you why I'm writing this already, but let me refresh. My therapist told me that this is a good way to cope. Cope with what? Well, cope with everything. I mean, my dad recently got shot in front of me. I just found out that my mother, who I thought was dead, is actually alive. Like, alive. As in, SHE IS NOT DEAD AND WAS WORKING IN THE HOSPITAL THAT WE TOOK MY DAD TO. Pretty crazy, huh?

 

Ok, what I look like. I'm kind of short, I guess. Not as short as I used to be, but short compared to other guys in my grade. I'm 165 cm, which is about 5 feet and 5 inches. I have auburn hair, and I want to dye it black, but I'm not sure if it'll look good. I have a lot of freckles, and I have green eyes. My ears are pierced, and I have snake bites. My dad never liked them, and I was considering getting rid of them "in honour of him", but… He's dead. It won't do any good, other than make people stare at me more. Everyone's used to me and my piercings now.

 

I like black. I like to wear black. Black is nice. My friend says that black is the colour of their soul. I think that it is. I think black is a nice colour, although I don't know why.

 

I guess you could say I'm somewhat of a "punk", in the sense. I look the part. But my personality…. Is not as on par with the "punk" stereotype. But that's a topic for a different day.

 

What I feel… I feel a lot of things. I feel lonely, maybe too lonely for someone who has 2 best friends, an adorable little brother, and a mother. But that doesn't change the fact that I feel lonely. I also feel empty. Like a bottle of beer after a big party. I used to be so full of excitement, but now… I just feel an emptiness, so low compared to who I used to be. I also feel angry, and sad, and I feel like crying but I don't really know why.

 

About my life, and my family…. Perhaps we should save this for another time, because I'm getting tired of writing this crap, and I think my brother is going to come home soon, and he's probably going to want to look at this if I'm writing it while he's here, so I should probably put it away before he sees it. Well, goodbye, I guess.

 

-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third

 


	2. Day 2

 

 Well, hi again, I guess. I still don’t want to do this, but my therapist told me to, and it makes my mom happy, so I guess I'll still do it. Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?

 

 My family…. Ok, I have a little brother, and a mom. My dad was shot recently (which is why I'm even writing this). My brother's name is Aaron, but he prefers Toothless. It's a nickname he got, because when we were younger, his teeth didn't come in until he was 2, thus, Toothless. He's 13 and really likes dragons. He's nice and he's not annoying, unlike Astrid's little sister, Stormfly. Astrid's always complaining about her.

 

 My mom is really nice too. She used to work at a hospital out in the middle of nowhere, until we found her there. She lost her memory, and wandered to the hospital, and started working as a nurse out there. Now she's a jeweler. She makes custom jewelry and stuff. It's pretty cool, she made Toothless and I rings. They have dragons on them (of course).

 

 Oh, and by the way, Toothless is adopted, which you can tell right off the bat. Most of the people in my family look the same, except for my cousin Snotlout, and his dad. Toothless has black hair, and really tan skin. We think he's Korean, but the people at the adoption center didn't know for sure. He looks Korean, except for the electric green eyes. Like, really bright green, so green that it's almost scary. It's like they glow or something. Even though he's adopted, I still love him. To me, it doesn't change anything.

 

 About my life… Well, my life is all over the place really. I mean, I just found my long-lost mother at the hospital we took my (now dead) dad to. That in itself is pretty out of the ordinary, don't you think?

 

 I go to Burgess High School, and I'm a pretty good student. Most people assume, 'oh, he's a punk, he must be a shitty student', but I'm pretty smart (although asked, I would never say that). All of my friends are kind of punk, but all really good students, and just really good people in general. I mean, Stephanie got the academic award and the valedictorian award at her 8th grade graduation, and Astrid's grades are nothing to sneeze at either.

 

 My cousin, Snotlout goes there too. He's a real fuckface. He's really rude, and always tries to hit on Astrid. He has a little brother, Hookfang, who's not too bad. There's also his friends, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, also pretty rude.

 

 There's someone there that I really like, but I would never tell him. His name is Jack, and he's tall, and pale. His hair is white, and his one of his eyes is blue, and the other is brown. He wears glasses, sweater vests, and slacks, and they look really cute on him. Not really my type, huh? I don't know why I like him, but everything he does makes me want him.

 

 Stephanie and Astrid always tell my I should go let him know, and ask him out. But I guess I'm just afraid that he would say no, or worse, wouldn't feel the same. I'm… What you would say, unstable.

 

 But that is a topic for another time.

 

-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third


	3. Day 3

I should probably talk about what happened today. Our art teacher (whom I’m not even sure know’s what he’s doing) assigned us an art project.  _ With partners. _ So Mr Whatever-His-Name-Is puts me with hot-ass Jack Overland. Yes, Jack fucking Overland.

If I haven’t talked about Jack Overland yet, then here’s the scoop. Jack Overland is the probably the hottest guy in any of my classes, and maybe even the entire grade,  _ and he doesn’t even realize it. _ He’s so fucking oblivious. Sure, he’s an absolute nerd, but that makes him even cuter! I kind of owe it to Astrid and Stephanie. Originally, Jack was partnered with Stephanie, but somehow, she managed to have us exchange partners, so Stephanie ended up with Astrid, and I ended up with Jack. 

He kind of seemed intimidated by me, which is weird, considering he must be at least half a foot taller than me. Maybe it’s the piercings, or the way I dress, but he just seemed really timid. Then again, it might just be his personality. 

The art project is for us to create a collage and written portion about a social justice issue. I’m going over to Jack’s house today, and I don’t want to be late. I also actually want to get work done, and that’s gonna take a lot of time if I’m gonna work next to Jack. I’ll be lucky if we can figure out our main topic.

**-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this, and for the short chapters. However, I wanted this to be like an actual diary/journal, and from my (lack of) knowledge of diaries and journals, people tend to not write a lot of things in them, especially if they're forced to by their therapist (?).


	4. Announcement

Unfortunately, this fic is coming to a close. I will write a separate ReversePunkNerd!AU as a oneshot, but I think this fic is just not engaging enough for me to write. This was my first time trying to write HiJack as a full-fledged fic, and it didn't go so well. The fic will still be up, for anyone who ~~for some ungodly reason~~ wants to read this, but it will not be updated upon. Sorry for anyone who liked the fic, but I find that it's not entertaining enough to continue. As I said, I'll be writing some RPN!AU as short fics, so if you came for that, there will be more. I just thought there's not enough involvement with characters in this style of fic writing. Anyone who can pull it off is automatically incredible, because this was hard as fuck to write.

Thank you for reading, anyways, and happy HiJack-ing!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kind of short, I promise, they'll get longer (probably)


End file.
